Talk:Dulcinea/@comment-34629160-20191003094709
Something I realized recently: has anyone noticed the possible connection of colors and characters, how symbolically colors can describe them and how much meaning every color can have symbolically? Puss in Boots is a ginger cat with green eyes. We can find traces of red color beside his orange fur. Red color symbolically represents blood, violence, love and passion, it can reflect passionate, lustful, hot-blooded character and represent ruthlessness, ambition and determination and Puss has a lot of those. Orange represents vitality, strong spirit and sexual potency, again present with Puss. Green is connected to nature, it has a inner warmth and calmness to it, it is harmonious and nurturing, color of growth and prosperity, a symbol of spring, freshness and life itself, stable color which also have some negative connotations like selfishness, greed, envy and hard ambition. Green and red are bold, opposing colors that we generally think clash, it could represent contradictional nature (faithfulness-opportunism, for example). All these make me see Puss in a new way, as a deeply complex character when you think about it, which makes him even more interesting! Same could be said for other two cats, Kitty Softpaws and Dulcinea. Dulcinea is a purely white cat (Has someone noticed the color of her eyes? I didn't pay attention to that during the show). White is associated with innocence, faith, purity, cleanliness and nobility, but it can also be interpreted as sterile and emotionless, an absence of warmth and empathy. The latter part of the sentence doesn't really show Dulcinea (or does it, haha?), but the first part is definitely true for her, she is the goody two-shoes after all and a Tulpa created by Sino who is pure. Kitty Softpaws is a tuxedo (black-white) cat with blue eyes. Black is serious, authoritative and dignified color, it represents the interior dark side and hidden secrets, it is fearsome, unfriendly and mysterious, but it also can represent depths of darkness, ocean or space, unknown in general. I already explained about the white color. Blue is the color of loyalty, truth and fidelity, color that evokes emotion, it is also associated with conciousness, intellect and calm tranquility. Blue and white together evoke the sky. All these can explain much of Kitty as well, how unfriendly she was towards Puss at the beginning of a movie, but later grew to love him and how complex she is as well and to me, more interesting than Dulcinea. During the movie Puss in Boots (2011) characters searched for golden eggs, and gold appears in the series as well (like the riches within the San Lorenzo). Gold evokes power, desire to win and conquer, a desire for wealth and power, greed, selfishness, it has strong masculine energy to it and represents the sun and is linked to intelligence (it isn't accidental that we associate it with being the best, like giving a gold medal to someone who won the 1st place in sports, for example, it can boost ego). We could see traces of silver in Kitty's or Dulcinea's fur if we try (perhaps it isn't far-fetched?) Silver reminds of the moon and tides, it has mysterious, intuitive connotations, it's a feminine answer to a more masculine gold and silver is linked to fluidity, feeling and sensitivity, or being silver-tongued, also present with both she-cats. That is all. What do you think? I think these cats don't look the way they do accidentaly! What are your opinions?